Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185953
"Okay. So, shrinking now." Todd looked up at the big croc, seeing a little bit of nervousness pulling at her long elegant face. "Be careful with me." Gretta said in all seriousness, almost warningly. "If you want me to fit in your pocket, that'll make me pretty fucking tiny." "I'll be very careful." Todd nodded solemnly. "I promise." "Okay." Gretta gulped, closed her eyes, and put her hands in front of her, clasped. "Let's get this over with." Todd keyed the remote and then watched his subject carefully. Gretta began to recede, keeping perfectly in proportion, just getting smaller overall. Unlike before, she wasn't deaging or changing shape, just shrinking down. "Oh, man." Gretta looked up, seeing the ceiling rising above her head. "This is weird." "Sorry, honey." Todd approached her, holding her hands as she shrank down. "My nice big croc has to be a little croc for a while. Just a while." "Don't patronize me." Gretta growled, as she reached Todd's eye level and then began to fall below it. "Sorry." Todd grinned, and held her close. He could see fear on her face, and then shock as he picked her right off the ground and held her close, kissing her chin and under her snout. "Hey, that's okay." Gretta grinned, enjoying the playful smacks as she shrank to almost half Todd's size, legs wrapped around his waist, her body so much lighter and smaller. "You're getting so cute." Todd said in wonderment, the little crocodile shrinking against him all the while. "We may have to play with this." "Imagine how big you'd be now." Gretta said with a lick of her maw. "What a lucky little girl I'd be." "You like it after all?" Todd looked down, a two foot reptile held tightly in his arms, still shrinking. "Not really." Gretta said in a higher pitched voice. "This is still pretty fucked up." Soon enough, the crocodile was small enough for Todd to hold in his arms like an infant, which he did, stroking her little boobs once or twice and making her blush. And then she was handheld. Todd gently picked her up by the waist and put her entire body in his palm. She looked up at him with extreme nervousness, and gulped as she shrank further. Down to just two or three inches tall. No, two, Todd realized, checking her height against what he had typed into the remote. "Uh, honey..." Gretta stood shakily in his palm, tail down and body trembling. Her voice was very high pitched, quieter. "This is kind of scary." "I know." Todd whispered, raising her in both hands to his eyes. "I won't let harm come to you. I promise. Here!" Carefully carrying his now tiny crocodile woman to the table in the corner, Todd set her down on the hard surface and grabbed a nearby lunch bag from the wall. "Here, you can hop in here and I'll carry you." "O-Okay." Gretta said with fear. "I like that idea better than being crushed up in your pocket." "I wouldn't have let that happen." Todd looked down at her inside the bag, closing the flap just enough that it hid her. "So where are we going?" "Uh, I don't know." Gretta said softly, peeking her head out. "Where do you do more science?"